


Promises

by AstroHippie33



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroHippie33/pseuds/AstroHippie33
Summary: In the rush of wanting to prove himself wrong.In the selfish want for him to face his fears head-on at the moment.By an urge he couldn't seem to resist to please others.despite their connection built on doing just the opposite.Raihan made the biggest mistake he could have possibly made._____________________________________After months of casual hooking up, Raihan and Piers realize that they might be in a bit too deep for their liking.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again and unfortunately the last story I'll probably write before I'm thrown back into the corporate world :(  
> Another continuation poem from Just a Fling (The line where it talks about the smut and their feelings and problems coming out after it.) It takes place the night before Orange and Gold (hence why the two of them have a lot on their minds that morning.) Also this time we have smut! Yay! probably poorly written but whatever I feel happy about it. :')
> 
> Really wanted to go with a bit more dialogue this time from both of them!
> 
> I've been really enjoying making myself sad with these. I hope you enjoy me being sad with me!

For a moment he couldn't remember what had brought them together again.  
The night lights of Hammerlocke shining through the window of his studio flat.  
Neither of them giving a damn who might have seen them from down below.  
It was all too intoxicating being inside of Piers.  
Warm and stretching around his entire length.  
Slender legs trembling as they wrapped around his torso.  
One hand reaching to run through the locks of his hair.  
The other pinned down to the bed by his own to control his usual urge to hide his expressions from him.

It was always so overwhelming.  
Hearing the soft whimpers and whispered curses against his ear.  
Feeling soft bites against his neck interrupted by breathy moans.  
Each one sounding every bit as dulcet as the notes he sang on stage.  
Matching the rhythm of the creaking bed and the slapping of skin as their bodies met.  
Almost as if by a habit of his trade.  
The slicking of lubrication adding to the lewd melody of their music.

It was mesmerizing.  
He always appeared so much smaller when he was underneath him like this.  
His hand capturing Piers' and his entire wrist within it.  
The way his body seemed to fit right in the middle of his own as they touched.  
Feeling his hard length brushing up between their stomachs.  
Already leaking and rubbing onto them both.  
Eyes locking, Piers' half-lidded and gazing somewhere far past his through his transcendence.  
The darkened rings of liner haloing their blues.  
The sea of his long hair freed from its usual ponytail splayed around them like the blankets of his bed.  
He pulls back to thrust hard inside of him.  
A grunt he couldn't help but let slip from his own lips.  
Earning a sudden gasp from Piers.  
Arching his back and pressing their bodies even closer together from the sudden impact.

"You're so good Piers.  
You're taking me so well now.  
You could barely fit all of me a little while ago and now look at you."  
His praises come out as heated whispers into his ear, acknowledged by a soft moan from the other.  
He leans down to place a bite in the crook of his neck to leave yet another mark on him  
and presses another hard and slow thrust into him.  
Satisfied when he earns another gasp and feels his legs twitch and tighten around him.

Sucking and circling his tongue around the spot he bit into.  
Stalling and admiring the reddened skin shaped like teeth marks.  
He was so close already.  
Not ready to face reality after this moment.  
He trails kisses up his neck.  
Feeling almost empty without the collar that usually decorated it.  
Before making it up to his lips and planting a tender peck.  
The sudden gentleness of it snapping Piers out of whatever trance it was he seemed to be in  
as his eyes seem to genuinely focus on his own for the first time since the time he entered him.

"You're so beautiful.."  
Accidentally saying what came to his mind instead of thinking.  
Acting without questioning first as he reaches up to gently caress a reddened cheek.  
Smiling as he watches more color come to them from under his fingertips.  
the now accusing eyes narrowing suspiciously towards him.

"You got me here already."  
"No need in layin' it on thick."  
His protest a sign of his issues of self-worth.  
His beliefs that if someone wanted something to do with him it was never genuine.  
That he was there to satisfy a need and nothing more.

Wasn't that what he was doing?  
Using him to satisfy a need.  
Didn't he call him over today because he had lost to another challenger at his gym?  
Because his new ranking had taken a tumble that was posted directly to his social  
and him failing to resist the urge to check the comments to see what his fans may have thought of him now.  
This is how he decided to cope with it.  
The thought of it making his smile fade, noticeably to Piers.  
Diverting his eyes again and reaching to toy with the charm of his collar.  
A tick of his that he abandoned once he remembered he had removed it already.

"You don't have to pretend you know?  
I know what this is..."  
The whole reason we're even doin' this  
is cause you don't wanna have to lie to someone for once to make them happy  
and I'm here cause I'm tired of bein' lied to.  
So can we cut the shit, please?"

It was almost as if a switch was flipped.  
Piers cautious energy transforming back into desire.  
The lust returning to those dangerous, icy eyes of his.  
Before he feels those soft lips against his own once again.  
Nibbling softly at his bottom lip and grinding himself against where he was still inside of him.

"Keep fuckin' me.  
That's the only way you need to worry about pleasin' me right now."

Absolutely irresistible.

He pushes his guilt to the back of his mind.  
Pulling out and pushing his way back into Piers.  
Starting off slowly again only for a moment.  
Before matching the pace that his mind was racing at  
Thrusting as hard and fast as he could to get rid of it all.  
The soft intimacy from before dissolving into rough, hot emotion.  
Moving his thin legs over his shoulders and lifting his hips from the bed.  
Giving him what he wanted as he begs for it harder and faster.  
Breathy moans turned into screams of pleasure.  
Watching their movements together as he sees himself move in and out of his hole.  
His flustered length bouncing helplessly with his every motion.  
He felt his locks being pulled and he absolutely loved it.  
Thin hands moving down and trailing to his back.  
Black nails digging themselves into him.  
Eyes rolling back before squeezing shut.

Piers finishes before him.  
White pooling onto his stomach without the help of hands to get him there.  
Legs trembling from the continued stimulation as Raihan continues to reach his own climax.  
His thrusts slowing to a stop before pulling out.  
Admiring the lovely sight of him covered, filled, and dripping.  
Before thoughts from before come rushing back full force taking him back to the real world.  
As black streaks run down Piers' cheeks.  
Horrified by the idea of hurting him.  
Physically or emotionally.

"I-I needed that..."  
An unconvincing sentiment through his heavy breaths.  
Wiping his eyes unknowingly smudging the black further onto his cheeks.  
There was something he was repressing as well that night.  
Something he knew Piers wasn't ready to talk about yet.  
Pressuring him would only make it worse he learned.  
Eventually, it would come out if he showed he cared for him.  
and right now he did more than he ever thought was possible.

Yet here he was calling him for his own needs.  
Using so many others like this.  
One night stands, turning into flings.  
Flings coming so close to relationships  
but ending when the pressure of him making someone else truly happy seemed impossible.  
When he couldn't even make himself happy.

Yet he ignores every gut instinct to back away.

"You know I meant what I said earlier...  
There's something special about you Piers.  
Something I've never felt from anyone else I've been with.  
You know if there's something wrong you can tell me anything."

A moment of silence passing between the two of them  
as Piers seems to stare up at the ceiling at nothing in particular  
releasing a sigh before finally speaking again.

"Cut it out already..  
I don't want you to say those things to me anymore.  
You're makin' this hard for me y'know?"

Then he knew exactly what Piers wasn't ready to talk about.  
The same feeling looming in the back of his mind.

They were falling in love.  
but there was a sense of catastrophe to their relationship that was hard to ignore.

Piers had a fear of abandonment.  
Just as much as he himself had a fear of commitment.

He knew of Piers' sudden loss of his mother.  
How his father turned to alcohol and became abusive to him.  
Leaving with Marnie to protect her from the same fate.  
How he had found a new family in Spikemuth that he was afraid would turn on him like his father did  
if he failed to keep the city running as their gym leader.  
How Rose had reached his hand out to him at the beginning of his career only to corner him into obeying his demands.  
Picking between his city falling and losing his new family  
or barely being able to feed and support Marnie again.  
The only true family he seemed to have left.  
Raising his fears that she would resent him because of it too.

He wished he would have known it all before he came along.  
Adding another unnecessary layer to his terrors.

Piers knew of his past flings after all .  
How he tended to run away when things got too serious  
and that's what he wanted at the time.  
Choosing to go home with him that night at that darkened pub here in Hammerlocke.  
Where they hooked up for the first time here in this very same bed.  
but the way his heart raced now when he was faced with him months later  
He couldn't tell if it was passion or anxiety  
or if he wanted Piers to outright say what he was thinking right now.  
Because part of him knew that it might be just what would make him run away.  
and he wasn't ready to run away just yet.

He knew it was only a matter of time though.  
One of them would end this in hopes of sparing themselves further pain.  
When the mental hurdle of overcoming their baggage and fears became too much as they always did.

He couldn't keep living like this and he knew it.

So in the rush of wanting to prove himself wrong.  
In the selfish want for him to face his fears head-on at the moment.  
By an urge he couldn't seem to resist to please others.  
despite their connection built on doing just the opposite.  
He made the biggest mistake he could have possibly made.

He leans over to gently kiss his forehead in an attempt to bring the intimacy back into their space. 

"You don't have to worry. I'll always be here for you Piers. I promise."

He offered him something he couldn't guarantee him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I know it's all a bit disjointed but I'm thinking I'll maybe put all of these stories in order later on and hopefully it'll make more sense. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know I swear I've been staring at this for hours and I think it's good but I've been completely wrong many times before.
> 
> I'm thinking of making the next story from Piers' POV since we've covered a lot of Raihan's side of things. Things like the night they met, backstory since there's quite a bit of baggage he comes with, and picking up with the aftermath of the breakup from Just a Fling. Let me know what you think!


End file.
